Fíli
Fíli is one of the main characters of The Hobbit (film series) and is portrayed by Dean O'Gorman ''The Hobbit'' (film series) The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Fíli and his brother, Kíli are the third and fourth dwarves respectively to enter Bag End, and introduced the storyline. When Bilbo says they're at the wrong house, both the brothers ask if the meeting has been canceled. Bilbo answers that nothing was canceled, and the brothers barge in as if invited in. Fíli gives Bilbo his weapons. When the other dwarves come into the dining table, Fíli is seen walking on it. After Thorin enters, Fíli says that they may be few in numbers, but they're fighters to the last dwarf. One night during the night, Fíli and Kíli tease Bilbo as Orc raids are bloody. Thorin reprimands them, which makes them stop. In the troll-shaws, Fíli and his brother are charged watching the ponies. The brothers have problem with a couple of trolls. When Bilbo comes to give them dinner, the brothers report that their ponies are gone. It's Fíli and Kíli's bright idea to send Bilbo and they say they're right behind him when he faces the trolls. In truth, the brothers abandon Bilbo to the trolls, but return with backup. This plan backfires when the trolls use Bilbo and threaten to rip him apart. Due to Bilbo's meddling, and Gandalf assisting teh sun to turn the trolls to stone, teh Dwarves are freed. They travel from Rivendell to the Misty Mountains. In the Misty Mountains, Fíli and the others are trapped in Goblin town. Fíli fights bravely and they leave unharmed. After the dwarves realize Bilbo's not with them, Fíli is among those who is worried Bilbo didn't make it, but relieved to find him still alive. While Kíli says they almost gave up on him, Fíli asks how he got past the Goblins. Gandalf says it does not matter, as he is back. Thorin asks, and Bilbo answers that he came back to help the dwarves get their home back. All of them are touched by this. The company gets cornered by Azog's hunting party. Fíli throws with good aim, knocking a couple of orcs, and sharing his fire with Bilbo. After the tree tips, Fíli watches as his uncle faces down the Pale Orc by himself. Then Bilbo saves Thorin and defends the former's defeated and unconscious body. Eventually, he, Kíli and Dwalin manage to get their footing, rushing in to protect Bilbo and Thorin from the Orcs. Fortunately, the Eagles find Thorin and Company and fly them to the Carrock into safety.At the Carrock, Fili helped his uncle up from sturggling to get up all on his own. Thorin shrugs them off and approaches Bilbo, giving him a hug. Filli can be seen smiling that the two of them have finally made peace with each other. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Fili runs with everyone in the company from their current host, Beorn. He was of course uneasy with it, seem fixing his jacket over and over again. He and Kili are introduced to him as the second to last group of dwarves. The company is later caught by Elves and had just escaped the Spiders. Fili called for his brother out of worry, only to find him being chased by a Spider until Tauriel intervened and saved him from death. The Elf ssearching him searches Fili's jacket, which he denies in having. Fili then shows nothing but the Elf finds a dagger hidden beneath his blonde hair. The even made it through Mirkwood, where his brother Kili. Fili worries for his brother because his leg needs binding, and Thorin gives them only two minutes to finish. He also shows concern that the Quest has all been for nothing. Fíli stays behind in Lake-town to support his brother, and defying Thorin into continuing on with the remaining company. No matter on how much Fili, Bofur and Oin can console Kili, it does not help at all. They are also assisted by Bard and his family, Sigrid and Tilda. After Bilbo awoke Smaug, FIli told Bard to take his children and leave. Bard says there is no where to go. After he leaes with Bain, Tauriel and Legolas save them from all of the Orcs. Fili goes to console Kili as Tauriel goes on to heal him of the Orc poisoning blood The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Personality Fíli is a stubborn dwarf, but reasonably fair. He is childish, immature, and reckless, energetic, and eager. He is caring, protective and strict over his younger brother, and his other friends. Unlike Kíli, Fíli knows when to stop messing up. Fíli is a bit careless, but time and time again, he does come to care at the end. Even though he even teases Bilbo, Fíli does care about him, as shown when he is relieved Bilbo came back alive and later tried to stop Thorin from killing their companion. Fíli is also loyal and loving to his uncle. He is also very brave. Mostly does what he's told and more levelheaded (TV Tropes. The Hobbit trilogy characters). Physical appearance Fíli has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. His skin is fair and he wears furs, and boots. Fíli most notably wore brown and a fur-lined coat. Most of his weapons are hidden in his hair, boots and other weapons hiding in unthinkable places. He has a blonde beard with two braids hanging from the mustache of his beard. Unlike the book, Fíli and Kíli are not both blondes. He also has brown braces and a belt. Skills, Powers, and Abilities Sword fighting: Fíli had been an expert on sword-fighting, learning how to by his uncle Thorin. Fíli along with his brother in the book played with fiddles. Singing: Also being an impeccable warrior, Fíli is an expert in singing when they were meeting at Bag End and good at balancing as he bounced plates on his elbows without damaging them. Other abilities: Fíli also has been very convincing to Bilbo that Orcs were out there. He is also very good at looking after his family and friends. He also has good eyesight, as claimed by Thorin in Mirkwood, him being one of the younger dwarves. He has a good ability of hiding his weapons as it was hard for the Elves to locate his missing ones. Possessions He carries many weapons, such as throwing axes, war hammers, knives and swords. While at Mirkwood, the Elf detaining Fíli finds various weapons in plenty hiding spots. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Fili is the Hobbit equivalent to Merry. *He was originally going to be played by Robert Kazinsky but was replaced by Dean O'Gorman based on the fact Kazinsky dropped out of the film for personal reasons. *Fili was originally going to survive the Battle of the Five Armies, but his relation to Thorin was different. Instead Fili would be the grandson of Dis, and therefor, Thorin's great-nephew. They were changed to uncle and nephew instead to give them a closer relation. Difference from the Source Material *Fíli along with Kíli both had yellow hair. In the, film, Fíli is the blonde one and Kíli is a brunette. *Instead of Thorin sending Bilbo to steal from the Trolls, it is both Fíli and his brother who send Bilbo to save the Ponies. *Fíli and the others rush in to save Bilbo separately, but Fíli and Kíli returned with a group. *Fili died on the battle field along with Kili while defending Thorin in the book. The movie portrays it differently. Both Fili and Kili were killed differently in the film: Fili was killed by Azog the Defiler and Kili was killed by Bolg. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:Royalty Category:The Hobbit (film series) characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Hobbit: the Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Major characters (The Hobbit)